Le Verdict de Jordas
Le Verdict de Jordas est la deuxième Épreuve disponible dans WARFRAME, ajouté lors de l'Update 17.9.1. Cette épreuve est sensiblement plus complexe et difficile que les autres missions, elle possède des mécaniques uniques, des modificateurs de mission spéciaux et des obstacles non rencontrés ailleurs. Son schéma est disponible dans le Marché pour un coût de . Cette mission peut être lancée avec un minimum de 4 joueur pour plus de difficulté. L'épreuve est de niveau 86-88, localisée sur Pluton et est séparée en 3 Parties, possédant des missions Archwing et Assassinat respectivement, chacune possédant ses propres défis et puzzles. Les records des meilleurs temps de réalisations se trouvent ici. Accès Les joueurs peuvent accéder au Verdict de Jordas en fabriquant les clés à partir du schéma. La clé associée est à usage unique et est consommée si les joueurs sont victorieux, perdants ou en cas d'abandon. Le schéma est réutilisable. Résumé de la Mission Étape 1 : Infiltration Étape 1.1 : Infiltration Archwing La première étape transporte les joueurs dans un Environnement Archwing, le Vaisseau Infesté. L'objectif est de combattre une horde d'infestés et trouver une voie pour s'infiltrer l'immense épave. Depuis le début de la mission, continuez tout droit pour trouver le créateur de spore. Tirez sur les boutons jaunes pour les faire passer en vert. Une fois tous verts, ils s'activent et relâchent un Spore Infesté. Le spore peut être déplacé grâce aux collisions avec les joueurs ou leurs attaques de mêlées, ces techniques ne l'endommagent pas. Par contre, utiliser des armes principales ou des capacités Archwing l'endommagement ainsi que les tirs ennemis. Il est grandement recommandé de désigner un membre de l'escouade qui contrôle le spore, ce qui permet au reste de l'équipe de neutraliser les ennemis. Protégez le spore et emmenez le à l'objectif pour débloquer le passage. Après avoir libéré les deux passages, vous atteindrez la section du tunnel. Le tunnel forme un grosse tranchée, vous pourrez retourner à l'entrée après avoir fini la boucle. Dans le tunnel se trouve plusieurs portes blindées, chacune contrôlée par un certains nombre de boutons disposés dans la zone qui y amène. L'escouade devra se disperser pour activer les différents boutons simultanément, une fois ceci fait, les boutons deviennent gris et la porte s'ouvre. Une fois la fin du tunnel atteinte, un dernier obstacle devra être détruit. Comme le tunnel est trop petit pour y conduire le spore, la dernière porte ouvre la première entrée, créant un raccourci pour pourvoir faire passer le spore. Cette partie est chronométrée, prendre trop de temps dans le tunnel transportera les joueurs à l'entrée, refermant toutes les portes ouvertes, l'escouade devra recommencer. La dernière section montre une longue ligne droite avec des dangers pour le spore comme des lanceurs de mines et des murs d'énergie. Les murs d'énergie peuvent être passés sans danger et les joueurs peuvent tirer à travers, par contre ils détruiront instantanément le spore infesté en cas de contact. Pour désactiver la barrière, tirez simultanément sur la paire de boutons disposés à l'arrière de chacune. Une fois le dernier obstacle détruit, l'escouade peut rejoindre la fin de la première étape et sera transférée à la deuxième. Étape 1.2 : Farm de l'Injecteur Pendant la deuxième partie de cette Épreuve, les joueurs doivent avoir au moins un Injecteur d'Antisérum de fabriqué. Les ennemis présents laissent les Fragments d'Antisérum (orbes vertes) demandés pour fabriqués l'injecteur. Il y a un point d'extraction dans l'environnement qui permet aux joueurs de quitter l'épreuve si la progression est impossible, ceci rendra la clé à l'hôte, il n'y a donc pas de pénalité à part la perte de temps. A propose des mécaniques de l'Antisérum : L'intégrité de l'armure se dégrade continuellement. A 0% d'armure, vous prendrez des dégâts constants. Les zones sûres où l'armure ne se dégradent pas ressemblent à des bulles bleues. Elles sont créées par les vaporisateurs. Les joueurs possédant un Injecteur d'Antisérum peuvent transporter les batteries d'injecteur laissées par les ennemis morts, chaque joueur peut transporter deux batteries. Utiliser l'Injecteur d'Antisérum dans la roue de consommables utilise une batterie pour restaurer l'armure du joueur à 100%. Activer un Vaporisateur consume aussi une batterie et permet détendre leur zone sûre, mais ils perdent de l'énergie avec le temps. Chaque vaporisateur possède trois niveaux, ils commencent inactifs et demandent trois batteries pour faire le plein d'énergie. Pour continuer après le premier cul de sac, un Injecteur d'Antisérum est requis pour alimenter le vaporisateur qui débloque la console à pirater afin de débloquer la porte qui mène au niveau suivant. Étape 1.3 : Décryptage Dans la section suivante, il y a trois vaporisateurs disposés en triangles autour d'une console centrale. Chacun doit être alimenté au maximum pour envelopper les trois ordinateurs. Une fois ceci fait, le console centrale doit être piratée. Ceci peut être compliqué s'il n'y a pas assez d'injecteur d'antisérum. Pendant que vous piratez la console, le Lotus commence à débloquer le vaisseau pour vous. Le pourcentage de piratage est affiché avec une valeur d'efficacité de bas en haut. Chaque vaporisateur à sa puissance maximale augmente l'efficacité, permettant à l'étape d'être passée plus rapidement. Après que le Lotus ait piraté le Vaisseau Infesté, la porte suivant s'ouvre pour l'extraction et l'affichage de fin de mission. Les joueurs sont ensuite transférés à l'étape suivante. Étape 2 : Sabotage du Réacteur Étape 2.1 : Porte Fermée La partie suivante possède encore plus de batteries bleues, de consoles infestées et de Vaporisateurs. les vaporisateurs créent des boucliers anti-infestation qui permet de pirater les consoles. Après avoir piraté une console (gauche ou droite), une porte s'ouvrira (et se fermera si la console n'est pas dans le bouclier du vaporisateur) présentant deux boutons à l'intérieur de la salle. Se positionner dessus pendant que la console initiale est encore dans le vaporisateur permet l'ouverture d'une troisième porte avec une autre console à pirater. Répéter ceci à droite et à gauche permet de passer dans une autre salle. Le tuyau de ventilation du côté Droit permet de passer dans la salle suivant après le piratage des deux consoles. Étape 2.2 : Ascenseur Cette salle possède un ascenseur infesté qui monte uniquement si une bulle de vaporisateur touche sa plateforme. Les vaporisateurs sont placés autour de la plateforme dans un schéma circulaire. Garder les bulles de vaporisateur sur sa surface permet de le faire monter au sommet, ce qui surcharge le réacteur. Étape 3 : Nouvel Assassinat du Golem Cette étape se trouve dans le même environnement que celui utilisé dans la portion d'Assassinat du Golem Jordas, avec quelques petites différences. Le golem qui se nomme maintenant J3 Golem Jordas est posé sur une station de recharge avec ses moteurs branchés. Pendant ce temps, vous ne pourrez pas endommager le golem avant d’avoir détruit son premier nerf. Pour commencer le processus, vous devez tirer sur les deux boutons de chaque côtés de la tête du golem (un à gauche, un à droite) et pendant qu'elle est ouverte, jeter un spore à l'intérieur pour débrancher ses moteurs. Une fois ceci fait, 6 de vos 8 joueurs peuvent passer par une entrée en dessous de Jordas pendant que les deux derniers restent à l'extérieur et continuent de lancer des spores infestés dans la tête du golem pour empêcher ses moteurs de se rebrancher. Chaque spore réduit le pourcentage de charge d'environ 35%. Une fois passé dans le conduit, vous devrez passer à travers un chemin sinueux à l'intérieur du Golem. La bouclier de l'Archwing diminue petit à petit et si vous tombez à 0, vous êtes téléportés à nouveau dans l'espace et vous devez recommencer. Soyez rapide, mais surtout évitez les collisions. Utiliser des Restaurations de Bouclier Facilite grandement la tâche. Une fois arrivé à destination, vous vous trouverez dans un endroit ou vous pourrez marcher avec votre Warframe, c'est ici que commence le dernier puzzle de cette épreuve. Si l'équipe à l'extérieur échoue, ou automatiquement si vous réussissez à détruire un nerf, l'intérieur du Golem sera purgé. Courrez vers le portail pour vous échapper de l'intérieur avant la fin du minuteur, car si vous êtes trop lent, ce sera fatal et vous devrez utilisez une réanimation. Étape 3.1 : Premier Nerf Le pirate doit se mettre en position pour pirater la première console. Pendant ce temps, le reste de votre équipe à l'intérieur doit se regrouper, descendre le long du hall et charger le vaporisateur pour permettre le piratage. Une fois le premier piratage réussi, le pirate doit maintenant passer à travers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, puis revenir par le côté opposé pour pouvoir pirater la deuxième console (la porte couvre les deux entrées, donc regardez juste la porte une fois passée). Pendant ce temps, votre équipe doit continuer à charger le vaporisateur inférieur. Une fois le deuxième piratage effectué, votre pirate doit maintenant repasser à travers la porte dont il vient déplacer vers la gauche pour se rendre à l’œsophage. Si le vaporisateur inférieur est complètement chargé, vous pourrez interagir avec lui ( ) pour passer dans la prochaine salle. L'équipe au vaporisateur inférieur peut maintenant passer dans la salle suivante. Pendant ce temps, le pirate peut tirer sur le baril explosif à côté de la vitre (à la gauche de l'endroit ou il émerge) permettant au reste de l'équipe de passer dans la zone suivante. Une fois dans la zone suivante, vérifiez que tout le monde possède toutes ses charges d'injecteurs car vous en aurez besoin pour les deux consoles qui doivent être piratées. Premièrement, vous devrez charger le vaporisateur caché dans un couloir derrière l’œsophage. Ce vaporisateur permet de pirater la console de gauche et de révéler un bouton au sol derrière la porte qui doit être utilisé. Avant que votre pirate se déplace dans la zone suivante, il doit prendre à nouveau deux charges. Une fois ses deux charges récupérées, il doit passer par l’œsophage passé précédemment (celui qui cache le conduit qui permet de pirater la console de gauche), ce qui le conduit dans la salle suivante. Une fois dedans, vous devrez charger le vaporisateur pour qu'un de vos collègue à l'extérieur puisse pirater la console de droite pour révéler un autre bouton derrière la porte débloquée. Une fois que les deux boutons sont pressés simultanément, le membre de l'équipe encore à l'intérieur doit passer par la porte qui s'ouvre, il peut rejoindre le premier nerf. Attention : Vous n'aurez que 15 secondes pour sortir de l'intérieur de Jordas une fois que le nerf est détruit. Vous ou celui qui détruit le nerf à plus de chance de mourir car il est le plus éloigné de la sortie. Avant de pouvoir détruire le premier nerf, le reste de l'équipe doit se diriger vers l'entrée principale et charger le vaporisateur. Vous ne pourrez endommager le nerf uniquement lorsque celui-ci sera couvert par la bulle. Une fois que tout le monde est de retour à l'extérieur, Jordas va maintenant se déplacer tout autour de la zone et vous pouvez attaquer ses propulseurs pour lui infliger 33% de dégâts et lui enlever lui baisser ses points de vie aux 2/3. Une fois ceci fait, Jordas ira trouver une autre plateforme de charge et rebrancher ses moteurs, vous devrez recommencer la première opération (lancer un spore à l'intérieur de sa tête). Une fois ceci fait, l'équipe qui rentre trouvera un autre parcours d'obstacle un peu plus difficile que le précédent (celui-ci est considéré comme celui qui frustre le plus les gens à cause des rochers volants que vous devrez éviter arrivé au milieu du parcours). Étape 3.2 : Second Nerf Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, vous avez besoin de récupérer des charges d'injecteur si vous n'en avez plus d'avant. Une fois les deux charges acquises, dirigez vous vers le conteneur orange sur votre droite (depuis l'entrée, le plus éloigné pas celui de gauche), à l'intérieur se trouve un vaporisateur, chargez le. Une fois chargé, utilisez l’œsophage à l'opposé de la console (vous n'avez pas besoin de pirater cette console tout de suite) pour vous téléporter derrière la vitre. Une fois arrivé, vous devrez tirer sur le baril explosif à l'intérieur pour briser la glace et permettre à vos alliés de se positionner sur les boutons. Une fois la glace brisée, rechargez et continuez de recharger le vaporisateur dans le conteneur, maintenant vous pouvez lancer le piratage de la console précédent, il révélera les deux boutons. Une fois les deux boutons occupés simultanément, l'entrée s'ouvrira, permettant à vous ou un allié de sauter dans la salle suivante, avant de faire ceci assurez vous qu'elle possède ses deux charges de vaporisateur pour charger celui à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, chargez le vaporisateur et piratez la console à côté, le conteneur en dessous commencera à se déplacer sur son rail, permettant au reste de l'escouade de passer à l'intérieur. A côté de la console se trouve un baril, tirez dessus pour briser la glace et sortir de la salle. Alimentez le vaporisateur qui se trouve dans le conteneur dans sa nouvelle localisation, au dessus se trouve une porte avec une console, piratez la pour passer dans la zone suivante. Une fois ceci fait, tout le monde devra passer dans la salle suivante ensemble, tout de suite à l'intérieur se trouve un vaporisateur à côté d'une autre console, un peu plus loin se trouvent deux boutons. Entre ces deux boutons se trouve un corridor avec une console et une porte, débloquez la console pour permettre aux ennemis de rentrer, permettant de recharger votre escouade en injecteurs (chaque personne restant en arrière à partir de maintenant fera apparaître des ennemis en dessous, ce qui ralentira votre progression, pensez à vous regrouper). Une fois la porte entre les deux boutons ouverte toute votre équipe peut passer, demandez à tout le monde d'avoir deux charges. Ensuite, chargez le premier vaporisateur qui se situe à côté de la console, une fois ceci fait, continuez et piratez la console ce qui permet d'envoyer le vaporisateur dans l'endroit voulu. Tout en gardant le premier vaporisateur activé (vous pouvez continuer de la charger par le tunnel proche de son nouvel emplacement), mettez vos équipiers sur les deux boutons, un nouveau vaporisateur que vous devrez charger sort du sol. Une fois fait, appuyez sur près du vaporisateur pour que l’œsophage puisse le manger. Tout en gardant le premier vaporisateur chargé, faites vous avaler par le même œsophage pour atteindre la salle contenant le second nerf. A l'intérieur de cette salle se trouve un vaporisateur que vous devrez charger, si vous n'avez pas de charges, vous pouvez pirater la console près de la porte pour permettre à vos alliés d'entrer. Une fois prêt, informez votre équipe et tirez sur le nerf puis échappez vous avant d'être ingéré. Une fois dans l'espace, vous verrez Jordas qui commence à voler tout atour du champs de bataille. Une nouvelle fois, tirez sur ses moteurs pour lui infliger des dégâts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'1/3 de ses points de vie. A ce moment là, il se déplacera vers la dernière station d'amarrage et vous devrez lancer un nouveau spore pour pouvoir commencer la dernière épreuve. Étape 3.3 : Dernier Nerf A partir de maintenant vous tenterez d'atteindre le dernier nerf. Commencez par charger le vaporisateur dans le conteneur que vous avez bougé précédemment. Une fois ceci fait, vous verrez qu'il y a deux œsophages qui doivent être enveloppés dans une bulle pour atteindre la prochaine zone. Le premier se trouve à l'intérieur du conteneur au-dessus du conteneur du vaporisateur et le deuxième est en dessous du conteneur inférieur. Utilisez l’œsophage extérieur pour atteindre l'intérieur du conteneur inférieur, une fois téléporté vous verrez un baril devant vous, tirez dessus pour briser la glace et permettre à votre équipe de passer. Après avoir brisé la glace, l'équipe entière peut suivre un couloir qui mène à un œsophage, un vaporisateur se trouve en dessous, chargez le. Une fois chargé vous verrez une console proche de la porte des environs, piratez la pour pour aller dans la salle au-dessus. Une fois dessus, vous verrez une autre porte bloquée, avec un petit passage à côté et un baril explosif à l'intérieur. Tirez dessus puis votre équipe doit retourner à l'entrée pour voir apparaître un trou dans le conteneur à côté du portail qui mène à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur de ce conteneur se trouve un vaporisateur et à côté se trouve une console qui ouvrira la porte précédemment bloquée. Une fois cette porte ouverte, vous aurez un accès rapide au vaporisateur inférieur et à l’œsophage. A l'intérieur de ce conteneur, sur la gauche, se trouve deux boutons. A partir d'ici, vous avez deux options pour atteindre l'intérieur de la salle ou se trouve le dernier nerf. #Méthode suspecte : avoir un coéquipier sur le bouton #1 et le bouton #2 et utilisez pour vous téléporter à travers les lasers. Vous serez à l'intérieur de la salle du dernier nerf. #Méthode classique : avoir deux coéquipiers sur les deux boutons. Une troisième active le vaporisateur avec l’œsophage qui ne peut pas être utilisé dans le tunnel. Maintenant le coéquipier le plus proche de la porte ou un autre inoccupé doit tirer sur l’œsophage à l'intérieur de la porte bloquée par les lasers. Ceci l'active et l’œsophage devient utilisable. Utilisez le pour entrer dans la salle du nerf. Brisez la glace en détruisant le baril pour permettre à toute l'équipe d'entrer dans la salle par la vitre. Pour pirater la dernière console, le conteneur doit être déplacé à nouveau dans sa position initiale et chargé. Piratez la console, ce qui ramène le vaporisateur dans la salle du nerf. Allumez le vaporisateur. Tuez le dernier nerf. Échappez vous de la zone. Tuez le Golem. Récompenses Les récompenses pour l’accomplissement de cette épreuve sont les suivantes : *Une Amélioration Arcane *Le badge Sekhara Jordas - A la première réussite de l'épreuve. Notes * Players will automatically fail the Trial if there are less than four Tenno present in the squad (whether by the players quitting or exhausted revives). * Players will not be eligible for another reward for 23 hours after completion. ** Players can receive another reward if the completion time is past 23 hours. (i.e. Starting 25 minutes before eligible again but taking longer than 25 minutes) ** Only affects Arcane Enhancement reward, raids can be run repeatedly for credits and rare crates. * Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the mission. Conseils *'General' **Coordination and teamwork is key. Make use of the leader mechanic and appoint someone as one, preferably those with experience with said particular raid. **Unlike The Law of Retribution, it is crucial to kill enemies as fast as possible, and as such, using immobilizing crowd control abilities in this Trial (such as Prism or Sound Quake) may sometimes backfire in the later stages. Consider taking other forms of crowd control warframe that does not fully halt the enemies' movement. *** 's Chaos, 's Irradiating Disarm, 's abilities, Sequence and any other Radiation status effect can nullify the Ancient Healer's protection to defeat enemies faster. *** , with her Molecular Prime's damage multiplier is great to have, but high Power Strength it may be counterproductive as it will slow the enemies to a crawl and impede collection of batteries. On the other hand, with decreased power strength from Overextended the Priming speeds up enemies to bring more batteries, with some added risk. **** Alternatively, having only -30% power strength allows the Nova to obtain neutral-speeded priming. (Rank 2 Overextended, or Rank 5 + Intensify) *** 's Desecrate and 's Pilfering Swarm can increase the chance to obtain antiserums much needed. ***Enemy Radar greatly helps to find enemies for injector batteries that may get stuck in tunnels (mostly noticeable in the "lift stage"). ***Infested Impedance, as it slows down the Infested can also slow down the process of obtaining batteries. Unless your team isn't confident they can take the Infested on, refrain from using this aura. **Odonata's Repel can knock around Infested Spores; avoid using this ability when one is present. *'Archwing Infiltration' **You can melee an archwing pad as opposed to continuously firing it. **A classic tip is to assign only one player to move the spore. Having multiple pushers on a single spore will not speed up the process and adds the risk of accidentally pushing it elsewhere. **It is recommended to spend some time killing the Infested, gathering up antiserum batteries before beginning the encryption to ease up the process. *'Reactor Sabotage' **Remember to use Esophage for quicker access to the elevator. **It is recommended to spend some time killing the Infested, gathering up antiserum batteries before lifting the elevator to the reactor to ease up the process. **Hold a bit at level befor injector with esophage to replenish batteries. *'Golem Assassination Redux' **Be quick, but prioritize avoiding collisions when trench running inside J3-Golem. For inexperienced players, taking a stronger and stabler archwings such as Elytron and Odonata may be the best course of choice as it forgives multiple mistakes. Using Itzal for this purpose is not recommended (unless you are an advanced flier) as its flight speed is particularly difficult to control and its durability is among the weakest, requiring a close to perfect run to pass the course. ***Wield melee weapons and block throughout the trench run to reduce collision damage and to grant protection towards knockdown effect. ***Shield Restores will make this much easier. ** 's Blessing protects people both inside and outside Golem, also making the way inside easier to pass through due to restored shields. Média Catégorie:Update 17 Catégorie:Epreuves Catégorie:Archwing Catégorie:Missions